megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arcana da Imperatriz (Empress Arcana)
A Arcana da Imperatriz é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Nas leituras de tarô, a Imperatriz representa a maternidade, prosperidade, criatividade, sexualidade, abundância, fertilidade, proteção e conforto (geralmente em ajudar a manter a paz ao seu redor como uma mãe ideal faria). Em relação à gameplay, as Personas da Arcana da Imperatriz freqüentemente se destacam em ataques baseados no gelo e poderes de cura também são relativamente comuns; elas geralmente são figuras femininas importantes, e muitas são rainhas e deusas maternas de algum tipo. Dentro do universo de Persona, a Arcana da Imperatriz normalmente pertence a uma mulher de autoridade ou sabedoria e figuras maternais. Personagens sob esta Arcana podem também ser frias em personalidade, mas ainda apresentam um alto grau de cuidado e preocupação pelos outros. E como rainhas, elas também são muito elegantes em caráter. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Acessório *Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Acessório *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' A Arcana da Imperatriz é representada por Yukino Mayuzumi. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' O Social Link Arcana da Imperatriz é representado pela membro dos SEES, Mitsuru Kirijo. O Protagonista pode criar o Social Link depois da Excursão Escolar em 21 de novembro. Entretanto, o protagonista de ter primeiro maximizado seu status de "Nível Acadêmico" (Academics) e ter tirado a maior pontuação em pelo menos um exame. A Arcana da Imperatriz se fortalece toda vez que o protagonista interage com Mitsuru, ajudando ela a lidar com a morte de seu pai e a pressão e responsabilidades que ela tem que encarar como herdeira do Kirijo Group. Ao se completar o Social Link, Mitsuru dará ao protagonista a chave de sua motocicleta, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana da Imperatriz, Alilat, "A Deusa Ancestral". O alinhamento de Mitsuru com a Arcana da Imperatriz é manisfestado pela sua personalidade maternal e cuidadosa, e também por sua excelência em liderar. A Arcana da Imperatriz é também a Arcana da Persona de Mitsuru Kirijo. ''FES'' / Portable A Arcana da Imperatriz continua relativamente a mesma em FES e Portable, entretanto, uma Persona exclusiva, Yaksini foi adicionada ao repertório da Arcana. ''Persona 4'' A Arcana da Imperatriz é representada por Margaret, uma habitante da Velvet Room e a assistente de Igor. O Social Link da Arcana da Imperatriz fica disponível para ser criado depois que o "Conhecimento" (Knowledge) do Protagonista atingir o nível 3, "Expert". Este se Social Link se destaca como único em relação a outros, porque ele se fortalece cada vez que o protagonista completa pedidos de Margaret, que são para fundir Personas específicas com habilidades específicas. A interação do Social Link não toma o dia inteiro, o que significa que, enquanto o protagonista tiver a Persona específica que Margaret pediu, ele pode fortalecer o Social Link quantas vezes ele desejar; o Social Link inteiro pode ser completo num único dia. Porém, o nível do protagonista é um obstáculo para subir o Social Link de rank. Ao se completar o Social Link, Margaret dará ao protagonista seu Broche Espiral, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana da Imperatriz, Isis. Conhecimento Rank 3 (Expert) é exigido para iniciar este Social Link. Quando atingi-lo, visite a Velvet Room para desbloquear o status de Rank 1 (e, com ele, um level up automático para qualquer Persona da Arcana da Imperatriz que são fundidas) e também receber o primeiro pedido da Margaret. ''Persona 4 Arena'' A Arcana da Imperatriz é novamente representada por Mitsuru Kirijo e sua Persona, Artemisia. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana da Imperatriz é representada pelo Confidant com Haru Okumura, que sobe de rank desde 30 de outubroque na medida o protagonista interage com ela. Este Confidant desbloqueia horticultura e várias habilidades de membro do time para Haru. Devido à estréia relativamente tardia de Haru na linha do tempo do jogo, este é o último Confidant a ser desbloqueado. Quando o Confidant atingir o máximo, a Persona de Haru, Milady, vai se transformar em Astarte. Completar o Confidant da Arcana da Imperatriz também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Mother Harlot. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana da Imperatriz